Return To You
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Bae and Fay. Duo Maxwell and Harry James Potter. Parted and reunited by fate and chance, but will they find one another, or will they lose each other again?


Written for **RavensSinger**!

**This one's for you, darling!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The song featuring in this story is 'Only for you' sung and owned by Trading Yesterday. I claim no rights to the song.

**Warnings:**This is AU, OOC and slash, and features non-explicit violence, explicit content, so if you don't like it, don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, who is this new guy?" commander Une sighed and leaned back in her chair as she looked at the best Agents Preventers had to offer. The one who asked the question was Special Agent Shinigami, a.k.a. Duo Maxwell; the best pyrotechnics engineer they had, certainly one of the best infiltrators and one of, if not _thee_ best stealth experts they had. To his left was Special Agent Hawk, widely known as Trowa Barton; weapons expert, tracker and infiltrator extraordinaire. Beside him was his husband as of 6 months ago, Preventers' Special Agent Dune, and Winner Inc. CEO Quatre Raberba Barton; chief technician and best sniper they had. Next was Special Agent Nataku, Wufei Chang; best trainer they had and the Agent in Charge in the Homicide Department. Last but not least was Special Agent Wing, Heero Yuy; best computer technician they could offer, right next to Duo when it came to stealth, on par with Trowa when it came to weaponry and Agent in Charge of the Preventers section of the Black Ops.

They were all gathered in her office because they had a new Agent joining their ranks; a man who would became Duo's new Partner since Heero's position as AC of the Black Ops took too much time off of his schedule preventing him from partnering with Duo.

"The one who will be Duo's new partner is Special Agent Phoenix. Up until two weeks ago he was the Agent in Charge in the Auror Department at the British Ministry of Magic. You might know him as Harry James Potter." Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero just raised eyebrows with an intrigued gleam in their eyes while Duo actually gaped.

"You mean _thee_ Harry Potter?! He's the magical equivalent of _us_!" the 24 year old exclaimed in shock and Une nodded.

"And that is why I think that all of you will get along splendidly. He's the best they have to offer. His skills leave little to be desired, and since he has magic on his side, I do believe that infiltration missions will be easier for you, Duo. He is also one of the rare few they have that actually knows his way around our world."

"What else can you tell us about him?" Quatre spoke up as he crossed his legs and placed his entwined fingers on his knee. "The only thing we know about him is that he was the one who led the Magical Community against the Dark Lord in the war which revealed them to the world. We don't know how he looks or where he came from." Une nodded in understanding and rested her elbows on the armrests of her armchair before she entwined her fingers in front of her chest.

"What little is known of his childhood is that Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort came to kill him and his parents on All Hallows Eve AC 181. He managed to kill his parents, but in trying to kill Special Agent Potter, he failed and was reduced to practically nothing. The leader of the opposing forces, the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, sent Potter to live with his relatives in Surrey, England. His trail disappears shortly after. 14 years later Voldemort returned in a way still unknown to the world, and not 2 months later, Special Agent Potter reappeared as the leader of the Rebellion. For two years he and the people who trained him, Wizards and Witches who lived on the Colonies, fought Voldemort managing to defeat him on All Hallows Eve AC 197. He passed the Auror Exam with flying colors and within 4 years climbed the ranks. No one knows where he was for the years he was unaccounted for." The former Gundam Pilots exchanged glances among themselves, and a moment later Duo looked at Une.

"How come he agreed to transfer here?" he asked and Une sighed.

"According to the Minister of Magic, Special Agent Potter chose to apply for this job for reasons unknown to them. It is his belief though, that he has grown tired of not being able to live a normal life among their people being considered a Hero."

"Well, he'll fit right in then!" Duo grinned making his friends chuckle.

Three firm knocks made them straighten in their seats and Une sighed.

"Enter!" she called out and the door opened to let in Une's secretary, Amanda Sawyer.

"Commander Une; there is a man here claiming he has a meeting with you arranged at 15:00." Une glanced at her wristwatch and hummed.

"Punctual." She murmured. "Let him in." Amanda nodded and Une stopped the Agents in front of her from leaving. "That would be him. You can get to know him right away." She said as she stood up and the Agents turned to face the doorway. They opened and in walked a man not much taller than Quatre (who was shortest in their bunch) with hair messier than Heero's, and build easily rivaling the Perfect Soldier's. He muscled form was accented by his black uniform without any markers, and exquisite, out-worldly emerald orbs took them all in within seconds.

He closed the door and saluted Une in perfect form.

"Special Agent Potter reporting for duty, commander." His voice was a suiting baritone, and there was a hissing undertone to it which made everyone stand just a bit straighter. He radiated authority that left no room for arguments, and his stare was cold and calculating, speaking of a harsh training and years of experience as a leader.

"At ease." Une answered and the raven haired man nodded and allowed his hands to fall to his sides, although his stance lost none of its rigidness. "I'm glad you found your way here, Agent Potter. Allow me to introduce-…"

"Fey?" Duo's breathless whisper interrupted Une and everyone looked at him with confused frowns. The violet-eyed man was staring at the newcomer with wide eyes and jaw all but hanging. His hands were raised a bit towards Potter and the emerald eyed man frowned at him.

"Where did you-…" he squinted at Duo and a moment later his eyes widened and he choked up. "Impossible!" his voice wavered a bit and his shoulders sagged as he took a small step forward. "Bae?"

"What's going on?" Heero asked and took a step closer to his best friend who for once in his life seemed to be speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to find the words to push past the shock he felt, but nothing came to mind except:

"You're – You're supposed to be _dead_." He murmured.

"You're the one to talk! I thought you were taken by the Erasers and killed over 16 years ago!" Potter snapped and Duo choked up.

"Are ya kiddin' me?! I thought tha' 'appened to _you_! I came back after tha raid an' I couldn't find ya! I thought ya were _dead_!" he returned in kind and his friends looked at him in worry when they heard his old street accent, one he managed to suppress unless upset.

"Duo, what is going on?" Quatre placed his right hand on Duo's left shoulder while his left was fisted in his shirt over his heart. He was receiving so many feelings from both Duo and Potter that he had problems discerning them.

"F – _Potter_ and I-…" Duo tried to explain but failed.

"We lived on L2 together." Potter spoke up and looked at the other Gundam Pilots. "We were in the same gang up until we were split up during a raid performed by the Erasers. I thought he was caught and killed."

"An' obviously, I thought tha' too." Duo finally managed to bring himself under a semblance of order as he rubbed his face with his right hand before he brushed his fingers through his bangs with his left hand fisted on his hip. "Damn it, Fay; what tha 'ell 'appened to ya?"

"As much as I am glad that you two found each other, we aren't here to reminisce." Une interrupted them and everyone turned to look at her. "Agent Potter?" the man straightened immediately with his eyes losing what little emotion they showed a minute ago making Duo gape and the others frown in worry and confusion. "I believe you've read the files I've sent you?"

"I have, commander." He answered in a voice void of any emotion while Une nodded in approval.

"Good, then there isn't much to say. Agents, you're free for the weekend. I expect all of you here on Monday 7:oo sharp." With a clear dismissal Une took a seat again and the Agents standing in front of her saluted sharply before they walked out of the office one by one.

"Fa – Harry!" Duo rushed forward when said man made his way towards the elevator without looking back at them. Harry stopped and turned on his heel to look at them with a raised eyebrow. "I was thinkin'." Duo stopped right in front of Harry and smiled a small, crooked smile. "Would you like to have lunch with us? Since we'll be workin' together, we might as well get to know each other." The emerald eyed man looked at Duo as though he could hear the words Duo actually wanted to say.

_I want to know what happened to you._

_Please, don't walk away._

_Please, be the kid I remember._

"That's a good idea." Duo looked at Quatre and saw that the others were standing right behind him offering quiet support.

Rare were times when they saw Duo distressed. Practically nothing could leave the violet-eyed Preventer speechless or make him as tense as he was at that moment.

They all looked at Harry who was staring at Duo with scrutiny, and their long-haired friend shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable.

They managed to stop themselves from recoiling when Harry's features softened for the smallest of bits, his eyes warmed up considerably, and he clasped his hands behind his back as he chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all, Bae." He spoke in a warmer voice. "You're still the loud-mouthed, out-spoken, far-too-intelligent-for-your-own-good and too-curious-for-my-own-good kid I remember." Duo let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding, and his friends gaped at him when he all but threw himself at Harry wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man's shoulders and burying his face in Harry's neck.

Harry's eyes widened for a moment and he tensed up, but soon enough he relaxed, smiled and wrapped his arms around Duo.

"I can't believe you're alive, Fay." Duo whispered. "What the hell 'appened to ya?" he let go of Harry and the Wizard sighed as he brushed the fingers of his right hand through his wild hair.

"That's a long story." He murmured.

"Why don't we all go and have some lunch? We're free for the weekend so we have time." Wufei suggested and Harry looked at him. Wufei felt as though he was standing under an x-ray. Harry's eyes dove right through his and down to his core. It felt like every piece of his character was revealed and analyzed to the smallest of particles, and even though Wufei would never admit to it, it made him shiver.

Harry James Potter looked deceivingly calm and collected. There was an undercurrent of power and danger behind every move he made, and an underlain threat to every word which rolled over his thin lips.

Heero, Trowa and Quatre swallowed wearily when those ethereal eyes settled on each one of them separately. They felt like Harry was studying and evaluating them; like he was seeing right into their very hearts and souls determining whether they were worthy of his time and efforts.

It felt like the air cleared of some sort of pressure when Duo snickered and clapped Harry's right shoulder with his left hand as he stepped to his side and looked at his friends giving them a discreet wink.

"You hadn't changed at all, Fay." He murmured and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "You're still the calculating, mean little bastard I remember." Harry chuckled and shook his head as his shoulders relaxed a bit and he shot Duo a look from under his messy fringe.

"If I remember correctly, that's what saved us several times." He drawled and Duo laughed.

"Sure, sure; keep tellin' yourself that. Come on; we have this great diner we go to after work almost every day. We should really get to know each other again." He steered Harry towards the elevator and signaled the others to follow them behind Harry's back.

"If I remember your taste correctly, everything that isn't a rat or a parrot is good food to you, Ba – Duo." Harry commented while the door of the elevator closed, and Duo chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"I hadn't been called that in a long, long time." He spoke nostalgically and while his friends exchanged glances behind his back Harry looked at him as though he was seeing right through him.

"I've read about you." He spoke and everyone looked at him. He took a deep breath a let it out through his nose. "Of course I didn't know it was _you_." He accented. "I read about the Gundam Pilots. Your files don't say much, but they gave me enough to go on." He looked at Duo and his eyes trailed down Duo's braid. "The photo they have of you didn't show your eyes, and last I remember you didn't know how to _tie_ your hair, let alone braid it." He chuckled as the elevator stopped and the door opened. "And since I remember you being against all authority and adults in general, I couldn't make the connection between Bae and the child that survived the Maxwell Church Massacre." Duo tensed up, a shiver passed down his spine and he bowed his head a bit. "We've dealt with them, you know?"

"What?" Duo breathed out and looked up. Quatre and Trowa were to his right while Heero and Wufei stood to his left, and they were all staring at Harry who was standing just outside the elevator. His hands were fisted by his sides and his back was tense.

"It was part of my training. We located the Erasers that came after us and we killed them. We located the ones who destroyed the Maxwell Church and several other groups that committed similar crimes on L2."

"Who is 'we'?" Heero asked while Duo stared at Harry in complete and utter shock. Harry sighed and rotated his shoulders before he looked at them over his right shoulder and gifted them with a sad smile.

"It's a long story and you mentioned a diner." He drawled and the Gundam Pilots moved.

"Do you have your own transportation?" Wufei asked while Quatre and Trowa led Duo towards their car.

"I do." Wufei and Heero nodded at him.

"Follow us then. It's two blocks away."

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Thank you." Harry nodded at the waiter when the man placed his order in front of him and left. He sighed as he looked at the others sitting around the booth they chose in the back of the diner. "So? I believe you have questions." He stated and took a sip of his water.

"What happened to you? How did you survive?" Duo asked and Harry took a deep breath.

"After our hide-out was attacked by Erasers and we split up, I ran for the sewers. I hid there for three days just to make sure I wouldn't be found. When I came back I found most of our old gang there. Some died because of the plague; others were killed by the Erasers. I couldn't find you, Mouse, Fig and Solo. Several days later, I heard Solo was dead. Since I couldn't find Fig, Mouse and you, I assumed you were taken and killed as well." He shrugged and dipped a fry into the hot-sauce. "I ran to the abandoned part of the city again and hid there. I was too afraid to go out and look for food. In all honesty, I don't remember much. I remember falling asleep and waking up in a different place. The man who found me, who nursed me back to health, who saved me – I found out his name was Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black?" Heero moved forward and Harry looked at him from under his fringe. "He's the convict that ran away from the Wizarding World and was found again when the Rebellion joined the last Wizarding war, right?"

"Yes, and he was also my godfather." Harry nodded and Duo gaped.

"What?" Harry smiled a small smile.

"He was wrongly accused of betraying my parents. He managed to escape from Azkaban prison after 5 years and ran off to try and find me. He knew I was alive. He traveled the colonies searching for me, and he finally found me on L2. He was a member of the Wizarding Rebellion and he took me to them to be trained. They knew that Voldemort wasn't gone and that he would come back eventually. Since the Wizarding Communities here on Earth, especially the one in London, didn't want to believe that he was just hiding, they weren't getting ready. One of the leaders of the Rebellion was the former employee of the Ministry of Magic in London; a former Unspeakable. He knew about the prophecy and when Sirius brought me to them, they decided that I needed to be trained. Voldemort would have come for me either way. It was better for me to be ready. As a part of my training we took care of gangs on different colonies which created disorder and threatened civilians. Since the magical communities were still in hiding, we couldn't reveal ourselves, but we couldn't sit still. And besides." He chuckled morosely and popped a fry into his mouth. "It was good training for me." He said after he swallowed and leaned back in his chair.

"When we heard about the rising disorders on Earth we decided it was time to act. Some of us fought in your war as well. At that time I was with Sirius and my group in South America. We weren't in the middle of the war, but we helped where we could." He smiled at the Gundam Pilots and Duo returned it equally. "So, basically, when we heard that Voldemort was back, we decided that it was time for us to come out. The war was gruesome and we – we lost many." His eyes darkened as he swallowed difficultly, staring without seeing at the middle of their table. "Sirius died in the Battle of Hogwarts protecting the First and Second years. Most of my team was killed while they fought werewolves and vampires that sided with Voldemort. Some of the members of the Rebellion survived. Others were handicapped or killed. I managed to kill Voldemort." He shrugged and went back to his food. "Everything else is history." Silence settled between them with no one knowing what to say. Harry looked up when Duo covered his right hand with his left.

"It's good ta 'ave ya back, Fay." He said and Harry smiled. "I guess ya had it just as hard as we did." Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I survived. And I promised Sirius I wouldn't dwell on anything."

"So!" Quatre jumped in when it seemed silence would settle over them again. "Tell us, Harry; how come you decided to join the Preventers?" Harry gifted him with a grateful smile and Quatre nodded at him.

"Well for the most part, I'm tired of working with people who either worship me or fear me. I figured I wouldn't have to face that in Preventers since not many know how I look, and you already have a few wizards working with you."

"You can be sure of that. Commander Une is very strict, but she takes care of her top agents. You won't be bothered." Heero spoke up and Harry nodded.

"Although we must warn you. Working with Duo is a choir." Wufei spoke dryly and while Duo snapped at him in indignation Harry just laughed and shook his head.

"Please; if he is _anything_ like I remember, he will be a handful."

"You watch yer tongue, mister! If I remember correctly this _handful_ saved yer life several times!" Duo snapped at Harry who raised an eyebrow at him and his eyes filled with mischievousness.

"Unfortunately, you always blew something up while doing so."

"Hey!"

"Well, that part of him didn't change." Wufei drawled and while Duo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted his friends laughed at him and Harry just looked at him with an expression that could easily be called nostalgic and somewhat fond.

"I really _am_ glad you're alive, Bae. When I found out Solo and the others were dead it-…" the atmosphere turned heavy after Harry stopped to take a deep breath and bowed his head a bit. "It would have killed me if Sirius didn't find me when he did. I – I know it's neither of our faults. We were kids. We weren't old enough to fight, let alone strong enough to survive the streets, and yet we did. Somehow we did. I would like to think that the others, wherever they are, watched over us and made sure we survived."

"Fay." Duo reached over the table to cover Harry's right hand with his left. "Like you said; we survived. We're gonna be fine!" he grinned at Harry and the raven haired man chuckled.

"Yeah; we're gonna be fine." For some strange reason not one of the Gundam Pilots had a feeling Harry actually believed those words.

"Anyway!" the braided man clapped his hands and grinned. "Where are you staying?" Harry's eyebrows rose a bit at the obvious change of subject, but never the less he smiled a small smile and shrugged.

"I arrived today so I planned to rent a hotel room while I'm looking for an-…"

"No way in hell!" Duo snapped and Harry recoiled with amazement written all over his face. "You're one of us now! We all live together and there's place for one more!"

"Bae-…"

"Duo's right." Quatre interrupted Harry who looked at him. "There's a free bed in Duo's room, and like Duo said – you're one of us now. We stick together."

"I really don't think-…"

"Nonsense!" this time Wufei interrupted Harry with a careless wave of his hand and the Wizard let go of a grave sigh. "It's safer for us to stick together. Our location is secret; only Une knows where we live. You said that you wanted to get away from everything. Picking an apartment in town doesn't guarantee that." Harry frowned and hummed only to choke up and look at Duo in amazement when a fry hit his forehead and he found his long-lost friend grinning at him.

"You're my partner, Fay! Besides, we need to get to know each other all over again!" Harry chuckled and tilted his head to the side with a smile full of fondness on his lips.

"Alright; but!" he raised his right hand just before Duo was about to jump and cheer. "I reserve the right to leave if things won't work." His words confused the Gundam Pilots, but when his eyes darkened with shadows they were all too familiar with, they knew not to ask any more questions.

Harry left a lot out of his story; they knew that.

They knew what war meant, and Harry not only fought on the sidelines of the Colony wars, but he fought his own war; a war in which he was the first and last line of defense and offense.

"You won't have a reason to leave, Fay." Duo said and everyone looked at him. Harry frowned in confusion but Duo just smiled at him reassuringly. "You won't have a reason to leave."

* * *

"Have you settled?" Harry looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground beside his bed in his and Duo's room pushing his trunk under the bed.

"Yeah; I think that's everything." He said and looked around the room to see if he left anything out on his desk and bed, and Quatre smiled at him and nodded.

"Dinner is ready if you want to join us, although I think you should get some rest." Harry sighed, ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair and took a seat on the bed.

"I think I'll go to bed if you guys don't mind. I came back from a mission the day before yesterday and with the transfer I didn't have time to rest."

"It's alright. We usually have breakfast at 6, but since we're free tomorrow not one of us will be up before 8. It's Trowa's turn to cook tomorrow, so you can get as much rest as you need." Harry smiled at Quatre gratefully and the Empath tilted his head to the side and simply observed Harry for a few moments. Harry raised an eyebrow at him when he felt something crawl up his skin and Quatre gasped in surprise with his eyes widening slightly.

"So you really are an empath." Harry murmured and Quatre blushed furiously.

"You felt me?" Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah; kinda hard _not_ to. You're not actually discreet when you're trying to read people on purpose." Quatre's blush deepened and Harry chuckled as he stood up. "I don't really mind, since empathy isn't all that dangerous, but I would advise you not to try it again. I wouldn't want to get lost in my _own_ head, let alone have someone else get lost in it." He drawled and Quatre frowned in worry. "I'm gonna take a shower and go straight to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." The blond murmured as Harry passed beside him on his way to the bathroom and waited until the door closed before he made his way down the hallway and towards the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Has he settled?" Quatre sighed and walked over to Trowa. The taller man noticed immediately that his husband was worried and simply pulled him into his arms smiling a bit when Quatre leaned into him as though it was second nature.

"He said he would go straight to bed." He murmured against Trowa's chest.

"You tried to read him, didn't you?" he looked at Duo and gave him a small, apologetic smile. The braided man sighed as he finished their dinner and placed it on the kitchen isle they were all sitting around. "I take that it didn't work?" Quatre hummed as he settled in his own seat and Duo passed around the macaroni and cheese he made.

"He felt me when I tried to read him and raised his shields. They are incredibly strong." He answered.

"He felt you?" Heero asked and Quatre nodded, taking a moment to smile and nod at Duo after he tasted their dinner.

"That never happened before." Wufei commented and the empath shrugged.

"He is known as the most powerful Wizard in the world. It doesn't surprise me, really."

"Did you manage to feel anything before he closed off?" Trowa asked and Quatre frowned.

"I can't really describe what I felt." He murmured and looked at his plate as though the answer to his dilemma was written on it. "I know that it was dark - almost suffocating, but at the same time, I felt strength and something else; something I can't name." Silence settled between them as they tried to make sense of what Quatre was telling them. "Anyway I won't try it again. He doesn't strike me as someone who likes his privacy being invaded."

"Besides, we'll get to know him with time. Maybe one day he'll trust us enough to open up." Trowa said and patted his husband's back comfortingly, making Quatre smile at him.

While everyone went back to eating, Duo looked at his plate with a frown. Fay – _Harry_, was _nothing_ like he remembered. The only thing that stayed the same about him were his amazing, expressive eyes.

But the Fay Duo remembered was practically _gone_.

Sure, it's been years. Duo would be the idiot many people assumed he was if he expected Fay to be the same frightened little boy he remembered, but still. Fay was gone, and in his place was Harry James Potter.

In that moment Duo made a decision.

Whatever happened to turn Fay into the Wizarding version of the Perfect Soldier, Duo would find it. He would make sure that Fay – _Harry_ was alright.

He would make damn sure.

* * *

Duo closed the door of his and Harry's room after he wished the others good night only to stop in his tracks when he looked at the sleeping form of his new roommate and partner. Harry looked rigid even asleep. He was sleeping on his side facing the door with his right hand under the pillow. Duo was sure that Harry's wand was there, and that the man's hand was tightly wrapped around it.

He made an effort to move as soundlessly as possible on his way to his bed, and he took a seat carefully with his eyes never leaving Harry's sleeping form.

Only the Moon shone some light into their small room, but it was enough for Duo. It was enough for him to see the worry-lines beside Harry's closed eyes and the one between his slightly furrowed eyebrows. It was enough for him to see the few much-too-early grays scattered through Harry's otherwise raven black hair. The Wizard's skin was shining like mercury, and his thin lips were pressed in a pained line.

_Nightmares_, Duo concluded, recognizing the rigidness of Harry's body for what it was; him holding back the desperate screams and sobs which wanted to come out, and stopping his body from trashing around in the small, one person bed.

Duo let go of a heavy sigh and quietly changed into a par of boxers and an under-shirt. He crawled under his chilly covers, turned to his side so that he was facing Harry, and smiled a small smile.

_I'll find a way to help ya, Fay. I promise._

* * *

Morning came far too quickly, if anyone bothered to ask Harry. It took him a moment to connect the dots and realize why his surroundings were so unfamiliar. He then remembered where he was and spent several moments wondering why he didn't wake up with his wand drawn and fully aware of everything.

He then came to an easy conclusion that it was because he was alone in the bedroom, and if he strained his ears, he could hear Duo's muffled voice coming from somewhere in the house.

He rolled to his back with a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

Even though his sleep wasn't particularly restful, it was still the best sleep he had in a long, _long_ while.

_Could it be because of Bae?_ he thought and frowned in contemplation. He and Bae always got along. Sure, they were just kids when they were together last, but they knew one another since before either could remember. Back then, Harry could swear they _breathed_ as one. There was something that connected them other than the fact that they were orphans living on the streets of L2 fighting to survive every day.

He could remember being torn and hopeless when he couldn't find Bae. He could remember the desperation he felt when he realized that he lost his gang, that he lost Bae; his best friend.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

Bae – _Duo_ was alive. Both of them were alive, and they would be working together. Sure, being a Preventer didn't exactly promise them a lifetime together, but at least-…

_At least both of us are strong enough to survive, and I have magic now,_ he thought and slowly got out of bed.

Contrary to the belief of the people he worked with in the Magical World, Harry was nowhere _near_ a morning person. Sure, he functioned just fine, but what made him move was pure instinct. His brain functioned properly only after his second cup of coffee, and only a few dumb people were actually unfortunate enough to piss Harry off before his morning coffee. Suffice to say, they regretted it.

He did his morning routine automatically, relying on his body to remember the way to the bathroom, where he put his toothbrush, towel and his comb (not much use of it either way), before he made his way to the kitchen where his new housemates were already gathered.

"Morning, Harry!" someone greeted him (judging by the cheerful tone it was either Bae or Quatre), but his brain functions still weren't high enough to offer more than a grunt as an answer. His nose twitched and his stomach churned when the sweet, _sweet_ smell of heavenly ambrosia tickled his nose and he located the pot full of coffee just _waiting_ to slide down his parched throat and fill his stomach with its comforting, sweetly-bitter aroma. He didn't even care if the cup he found by the coffee pot was used or not, grabbing it and filling it to the brim with coffee. A blessed moan rolled off of his lips as he took a sip, and he would have sagged to the ground in an orgasmic sort of happiness had his body not been used to staying standing no matter the situation. Instead he merely shivered and drank his first cup in one go, before he poured more coffee in it and leaned back against the counter with the cup cradled lovingly between his hands.

"Well, I think we've found ourselves another Heero!"

"Mornin', Duo." The Wizard mumbled around the cup and the braided man grinned at him, while the others chuckled. "Mornin', everyone." He added and took another sip, waiting for his brain to finally catch up to his body.

"Good morning to you too, Harry; did you sleep well?" Quatre asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders lazily. His brain was awake enough to know that the men sitting around the kitchen isle weren't enemies, and that he was in a safe territory.

"Better than I expected. You?" he murmured and Quatre smiled brightly at him making Harry want to put some sunglasses on. Quatre was like a fricking ray of sunshine, which was a sin in Harry's book.

"We're all great. We've been talking about what we could do today, but if you want we could just stay in. The weather here in Tokyo is different than in London and with the time-difference I'm sure you'll need a day or two to adapt." Harry grunted and finished his coffee, pouting when he realized that it still didn't have the desired effect.

"The coffee is different too." Harry raised an eyebrow at Heero when the Prussian eyed man walked over to him and poured himself another cup before he offered to do the same for Harry.

"Arigato." Harry murmured and Heero raised an eyebrow at him.

"You speak Japanese?" he asked and the Wizard shrugged his hunched shoulders.

"I spent three years training on L1 when I was a kid, and I worked with the Japanese Auror Branch for two years chasing a few Death Eaters that managed to escape from Europe. I picked up enough to find my way around." Harry answered while Heero poured him another cup of coffee.

"You were always quick at picking stuff up." Duo commented and Harry snorted, his brain finally changing gears.

"Not as good as you, Bae. You were a miracle child when it came to mechanics and blowing things up." Duo grinned and Harry winced. _Note to self,_ he thought, _you need sunglasses in the morning_. "Fricking morning people." He mumbled into his chin and sipped on his coffee while Quatre and Duo laughed at him, Trowa and Wufei exchanged an amused glance and Heero snorted beside him.

"This is nothing. At least Trowa didn't make anything sweet for breakfast. Wait till you see them on a sugar high." Harry looked at Heero in pure horror.

"They're worse?" he asked breathlessly and Heero glowered at the two culprits who were grinning at him and Harry brightly.

"I keep my gun on me at such times." He answered and Harry groaned.

"You _do_ realize that I'm a Wizard and that I'll hex your fricking balls off if you start jumping around like an idiot at god forsaken hours?" he growled at Duo whose grin only turned brighter and Harry's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"You know you love me, Fay!"

"I don't remember ever confessing to that, _Bae_."

"Well there was this _one_ time-…"

"I must have been sick and _dying_ for you to have drawn that out of me."

"No, no, if I remember correctly you were quite well at that time."

"Then I was traumatized from something and babbling nonsense."

"As a matter of fact, we _did_ run into those two Erasers doing-…"

"_Oh_ my _god_, Bae!" the braided man burst into booming laughter while Harry almost dropped his cup in his attempt to cover his eyes, and the others just raised amused eyebrows at them.

"So, what's it gonna be? We staying in?" Duo leaned back in his stool, balancing on two legs while the others looked at Harry who sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"If you guys have nothing against it, I think I'd like to stay in today. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not feeling up to par."

"That's understandable." Wufei said as he stood up and brought his plate over to the sink closely followed by everyone else. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the training room." He waved at them and left the kitchen closely followed by Heero.

"I need to check my e-mails. Trowa, would you like to join me?" Quatre and Trowa left the kitchen leaving Duo and Harry alone, and the Wizard somehow doubted it was not intended. Duo sighed and leaned back against a cabinet facing Harry with the kitchen isle between them.

"Did you really sleep well, Fay?" Harry looked in Duo's eyes and recognized that look for what it was. He sighed and finished his coffee before he brought the cup to the sink and put it in. Wanting to do something, he set out to wash the dishes while Duo chuckled and stepped over to dry them.

"I don't think I need to explain nightmares to you, Bae." He murmured and Duo snorted.

"Trust me, you don't. With everything we lived through on L2, and everything I've seen during the wars there were times when I thought I would never sleep again, but-…" he shrugged as he placed a cup to the side before he accepted a plate from Harry. "It became easier with time. It helped that we're all together here and I know that I'm safe, you know?" Harry nodded, but Duo could see the tenseness in his shoulders and the tightness in his jaw. "You'll see when you get to know them." He spared a glance for Duo who smiled at him lightly and nodded, although the violet-eyed man could see the specks of doubt in Harry's emerald eyes. "So! What do you want to do today?" they finished the dishes and Harry dried his hands on a towel.

"I think I'm going to eat something and then I'd like to take a walk around the property and the nearby town. I want to get acquainted with my surroundings. And besides, if I stay in I'm sure that I'll just fall asleep again, and then I'll never get used to the time-difference." Duo snickered and grinned.

"Will you need a tour guide? It would give us a chance to get _'reacquainted'_?" he air-quoted and Harry smiled a small smile.

"Sure."

"Great! I know this _awesome_ place where we can get the _best_ Ice-cream in the _world_!" Harry sighed and followed after Duo who skipped out of the kitchen, at a slower pace.

"You haven't changed at all, Bae. You still only think about food."

"Hey! I need sustenance! Do you think I keep this figure by not eating?!"

"I don't think you can call _sweets_ sustenance."

"You just wait, Fay. Once you try it, you'll _never_ get enough of it."

"I sincerely doubt it."

* * *

"He's asleep?" Trowa asked as Duo entered the living room where the others were and snickered before he threw himself in his armchair with his legs hanging over the right armrest.

"Out like a light, which is to be expected since we spent the better part of day walking around." He grinned and his friends, brothers in all but blood exchanged glances.

"How was it?" Trowa asked and Duo sighed.

"Well, one thing's for sure; he's not the Fay I remember." Duo murmured and the others frowned at him.

"That's to be expected, Duo." Quatre comforted and the left corner of Duo's lips turned up a bit.

"I know tha', Cat." He said in a voice full of sadness. "It dun make it better though."

"He survived two wars." Heero spoke up. "He was the leader of the Wizarding war too, and I imagine their war was to a point worse than ours was. We were fighting in our Gundams. Most of the time the fights were impersonal; I would say that we were even to a point _distanced_. Fay's – _Harry's_ war was much more personal."

"I kno', Ro." Duo murmured. "An' I wanna 'elp 'im. I really missed 'im, ya kno'? 'E was m' best friend." Duo's reversal to his old accent told his friends just how distressed he was. They didn't need to look into his shadowed eyes. Quatre didn't need his empathy. They could all see that the change he was seeing in the man he lived with back on L2 was hitting him hard.

"And you will." He looked at Wufei when the Chinese man addressed him. "He's your new partner and he lives with us. Just don't push him. Give him time. It's been years for the both of you. Just remember that you changed as well."

"I kno'." Duo tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. "I kno'."

* * *

It's been two months since Harry and Duo became partners. Two months since they started working and living together. Somehow the Gundam Pilots and Harry fell into an almost natural routine. After all, they lived pretty similar lives, and they understood what it meant to be a war veteran.

Duo and Harry had a few missions behind them already, and even though they functioned perfectly together, Duo was slowly getting frustrated.

Sure, there was nothing wrong with how they worked together. Harry could follow Duo without a fault and Duo kept up with Harry as though it was second nature to work with the Wizard, but despite everything, Duo still knew that Harry was holding back.

Sure, they talked. Harry even shared some stories from the wars with them, told them about his training, the people he fought with, but there was something he was still hiding from them; something that he was still refusing to tell them.

Duo knew he trusted them.

As a matter of fact, he _knew_ that he started considering the others his friends. It could be seen in the way he sparred with Heero every other day, how he allowed Quatre to Feel him on occasion, how he went with Trowa to the circus to meet Cathy and Trowa's animals, and the way he would spend _hours_ playing Chess or Go with Wufei.

But Duo's relationship with Harry was nowhere _near_ to what Duo wanted it to be.

Don't get him wrong. He _knew_ they would never go back to how they were when they were kids, holding on to one another in their sleep wrapped up in some poor excuse for a blanket in some abandoned basement in the slums of L2, but Duo thought that by now Harry would at least be able to confide in him about his nightmares.

When it came to them, Duo knew they were becoming worse. Harry said that it was because the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was coming around, but Duo knew that it wasn't the whole truth. The Anniversary came and went, and Harry's nightmares were only becoming worse. It came to the point where Duo would wake up to choked up whimpers finding Harry twitching and twisting under his covers. It affected Harry's performance in no way, but it made Duo restless.

Then there was another thing.

Something Duo was nowhere near ready to admit and in no way _willing_ to admit either.

He had _feelings_ for Harry, and _no_ – they weren't brotherly feelings at all.

He didn't know when they appeared nor from _where_, and he didn't really care, but they were starting to cloud his judgment, and he knew that it would blow up in his face sooner or later.

The more he observed Harry, the more time he spent with him, he realized that the feelings of friendship for Harry he carried in his heart even while he thought Harry was dead were growing into something else; something that was bigger and that went deeper.

Duo was _actually_, somehow completely unexpectedly, _falling in love_ with his partner.

He couldn't help it, really!

He'd catch himself watching Harry all the time; the way he practically _inhaled_ his first cup of coffee in the morning, the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he seemed unfazed by whatever happened, the way he was during missions, how he handled situations that most of the time weren't even a possibility let alone included in their plans.

Harry was a Perfect Agent, a great man, and a great friend, and _no one_ (and he _meant_ no one) could blame Duo for falling in love with him.

Denial?

Well, that was something that came right off the bat.

Despite being in love with Harry, Duo knew that he _shouldn't_ be in love with him.

Why?

Well for once, there was a great, big, fat chance that Harry wasn't gay.

Duo knew he was gay since he caught himself staring at Heero's ass one too many times. Fortunately, he got over it quickly and _before_ he saw Wufei break an idiot's hand during 'friendly' (it definitely wasn't friendly at that time) sparing at the Preventers because the guy just wouldn't stop hitting on Heero, who (while he _was_ becoming more human already) wouldn't recognize a flirtatious bastard if he came and sucked him off right in the middle of the conference room at HQ.

The second problem came in the form of Harry's more than obvious reluctance to just _fucking let him in_. Duo was slowly getting tired of biting his tongue every morning after waking up to Harry whimpering because of a nightmare. He really, truly, _honestly_ just wanted Harry to _fricking let him in_, because Duo just wanted to help him get better, and he knew that it wouldn't happen until Harry opened up.

Now, Duo knew that the others would be more than happy to leave Harry and Duo alone so that they could talk, but Duo also knew that sitting Harry down and trying to fish the answers out of him would bring him nowhere. If there was anything that didn't change about Harry it was the fact that the emerald eyed man just _wouldn't talk_ if he damn well didn't want to.

Sad, but true.

It all came down to the fact that Duo had no fricking idea how to help Harry, let alone come out and tell him that he was in love with him.

Duo wasn't a stranger to rejection, but he wasn't an inexperienced virgin either. Harry wasn't just _his type._To Duo, he was perfect in every single way. Duo wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life holding Harry through every single nightmare. He wouldn't mind spending time just sitting somewhere with Harry in his arms in complete silence. He wouldn't mind waking up every morning to seeing Harry sleeping beside him, waiting for those amazing emerald eyes to christen the new day.

Duo wasn't a romantic, he wasn't a writer or a poet, but he knew that he could write a novel about everything he both loved and hated about Harry and that he would run out of both ink and paper pretty damn soon.

They worked perfectly together despite their differences. Duo knew that there was an ongoing bet between Quatre, Wufei, Heero and Trowa (and most of the other Preventer agents) about which one of them would win their next squabble.

Duo even enjoyed _fighting_ with Harry! He enjoyed arguing with him, because he knew, he just _knew_ that afterwards, even if it came to them throwing something at one another (or that one time when Harry actually flipped him over his shoulder because Duo came too close during their argument about leaving wet towels on the chair in their room. He _still_ laughed at the look of pure horror and shock that crossed Harry's face and the way he spend the next 34 hours apologizing to Duo in every way possible. He even did Duo's report for him even though Duo told him at least a dozen times that it was alright.) they would go right back to being perfect partners.

So Duo thought it was an understatement to say that he had a problem; a really big problem which he was ignoring and which would come to bite him in the ass in the worst possible moment.

Did he want to do something about it?

Did he know _what_ to do about it?

Was he trying to come up with a way to handle it?

_Hell_ no.

In his humble opinion the only right way to handle a problem was to sit aside and wait for it to go away.

Unfortunately for him, _this_ problem wouldn't go away. It seemed it was there to stay and permanently torture Duo with images of those emerald eyes dilating with passion, those sandy-pink lips open in a silent scream, creamy skin glistening with sweat – images that featured in _every. single. wet. dream_ he had in the past month.

In all honesty, he felt like a horny teenager.

And as much as he hated it, he also loved it.

_I am such a sucker for punishment._

* * *

"Another mission? But we just returned from one last week?!" Duo bemoaned his fate as he threw the files that were brought to his and Harry's office by Une's secretary 5 minutes ago while Harry just kept on reading his own copies.

"This one should be easy." He commented and Duo groaned.

"You said that about our last mission too, Fay, and we ended up running through a fricking _mine field_ because _apparently_ our Handler can't read _maps_." Harry snorted and glanced at Duo over the rim of his glasses. Duo thanked whichever deity was listening that Harry looked back at the file again, because Duo had to quickly adjust his member in his pants. His latest dream featured Harry with those damn glasses of his. Duo didn't even _know_ he had a fetish for glasses until Harry put them on for the first time and looked at Duo over the upper rim.

"This one's different though. It'll be just the two of us, and we'll be cut off from command center from the moment we reach the Mark."

"Infiltration?" Duo took his copies again and flipped through them.

"Not my cup of tea, actually." Harry murmured and Duo hummed. Harry was right. While he was as good at stealth as Duo was, his forte were the run-and-gun missions; get in, kill who you have to kill and get out before shit hits the fan.

This mission was something else entirely.

Duo choked up and paled when he read the specifics of their cover.

_Oh fuck_, he thought. _I'm royally screwed._

"I'll be relying on you, Bae." He looked at Harry and his heart skipped a beat.

_This can end in no other way but bloody._

* * *

"Duo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Duo looked up from his bag at Quatre who was standing in the doorway to his and Harry's room. Harry was in the bathroom taking a shower and Duo was just doing some last minute checkups on his supplies.

"Sure." He said and took a seat on the bed only to raise an eyebrow when Quatre checked the hallway before he entered the room and took a seat on Harry's bed facing Duo. "What is it, Cat?" the CEO of WEI took a deep breath and swallowed.

"You need to tell him, Duo." He blurted and winced while Duo choked up and gaped. He shook his head and did his beast not to blush.

"Tell who what, Q-bean?" he grinned brightly hoping that Quatre didn't catch his brief moment of weakness, but his hopes were for naught. Quatre sighed and shook his head before he looked at Duo with a determined countenance.

"You need to tell Harry how you feel about him. We know just as well as you do that there is still something that's weighing him down. He opened up greatly in the past two months. He's our friend just as much as you are, but we – I think that whatever he's keeping secret-…"

"Before you finish that, Q-bean, I gotta tell ya – tellin' 'im tha' I love 'im 's not gonna miraculously make 'im tell us everythin'." Duo drawled somewhat bitterly.

"He doesn't need to tell _us_ everything, Duo. He needs to tell _you_." Duo frowned in confusion and Quatre sighed. "Are you really that _blind_?" the brown haired stealth expert frowned in confusion. Quatre tsked and shook his head. "Duo, he's-…"

"Bae, are you – Quatre?" Harry stopped in the doorway with a raised eyebrow while Duo and Quatre jumped to their feet looking like children caught by their mother while eating cookies before dinner. "What's going on?" he spoke slowly looking as though he was ready to bolt.

"Nothing, we were just talking!" Duo blurted out while Quatre grinned.

"I was just wishing Duo good luck on your mission!" he said and Duo nodded fervently. Harry pouted with a frown but nodded never the less.

"Alright." He looked at Duo and the braided man grinned brightly. "Are you ready? We need to be at HQ in an hour."

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Duo grabbed his bag and marched out of the room while Harry hummed and walked over to his bed. Quatre moved to the side to let Harry take his bag, and stopped Harry by placing his right hand on his right forearm before Harry could walk out.

"What is it?" Harry asked and looked in Quatre's eyes. The blond man looked deep in Harry's eyes and the raven haired man frowned in confusion.

"I think it's time to let him in, Harry." Quatre spoke in a comforting tone.

"What?" Harry's eyebrows met in a frown and Quatre squeezed his forearm.

"Stop pushing him away. He's not going anywhere." With that said Quatre walked out of the room leaving Harry alone. The Wizard looked at the ground and swallowed with slight difficulties. A moment later he shook his head, straightened and hefted his bag over his shoulder.

They had a mission to handle.

He would think about what Quatre meant when they came back.

* * *

Duo glanced at Harry from where he was unpacking his bag on one side of the king-sized bed in their hotel room. Their mission was to find and take in the Boss of the Black Market in Russia. The Preventers have been gathering proof of his transactions for months now, and they finally had enough to take him down. All that was left was for Harry and Duo to bring him in.

The problems came in the shape of his guard. He went nowhere without them and he moved quickly from place to place. It was by pure chance that the Preventers found out that he would be at the summit in Russia. Harry and Duo's mission was to sign into the hotel pretending to be a newly-wedded couple, keep an eye on the man and get him on his way out.

Sounded easy enough, but both knew that something was bound to go wrong.

"You seem worried." Duo woke up from his musings and looked at Harry who finished placing his things in the wardrobe and took a seat on the bed.

"I'm just trying to think of a way to bring him in without anyone getting hurt." Duo said and Harry hummed.

"We'll take it one step at a time. The Summit will last for three days. That gives us enough time to plan everything." He shrugged almost carelessly, but Duo knew he was anything but. He could see it in Harry's eyes, the position of his shoulders, and the way his right hand was constantly twitching as though he was ready to summon his wand from his forearm holster at any moment. "We should get ready for dinner, it'll start in half an hour." He got up and turned his back on Duo as he tugged his shirt over his head.

For the past two months Duo has been very successful in avoiding seeing Harry naked. Sure, they shared a room, but Harry never changed in front of him. He always took his clothes off in the bathroom before he took a shower, and would come out already dressed.

No matter how much Duo _wanted_ to look away to give the other man some privacy, he _couldn't_, and he lost his breath the moment Harry's shirt was off and he threw it on the bed over his shoulder.

It wasn't Harry's muscled torso that left Duo breathless, although he _did_ look amazing.

It was the set of scars that covered the right side of Harry's back looking like a delicate spider's net reaching from just under his shoulder blade to his hip spreading towards his front. Thin, pale, cutting lines zigzagged over tanned skin in clear contrast, and Duo's fingers itched to trace every single one of them.

"Duo?" Harry looked at him over his shoulder with a clean shirt in his hands and Duo swallowed with slight difficulties.

"I've never seen you-…" he slowly rounded the bed while Harry's eyes widened for a second before he bowed his head. He was about to put his shirt on but Duo hurried over and stopped him before he stepped behind Harry and raised his left hand slowly while he kept his right on Harry's right arm. "What happened?" he murmured and Harry shivered when Duo traced the few lines right beside Harry's spine. "Fay, what happened?"

"A burning hex." Harry spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I was too slow to avoid it in time. It would have been worse if I didn't have a potions master on my team and he managed to stop the burn from reaching too deep. He was killed in the last battle. I never got the chance to thank him for saving me." Duo swallowed difficultly and tugged on Harry's arm to turn him around. He looked at his front successfully ignoring the heat which started to gather in his stomach when Harry shivered after Duo traced 5 parallel lines over Harry's stomach. The scars were deeper there and Duo spread his fingers apart to trace them, frowning when he realized they were almost a perfect match.

"My team and I were sent to liberate a few children that were kidnapped from Hogwarts. We didn't know they were guarded by Werewolves. I was concentrating on protecting the children and didn't see a werewolf pass through my defenses. He managed to cut me before Sirius killed him." Duo nodded and looked in Harry's eyes. They were dull and full of memories and pain.

Without thinking about his actions he raised his right hand and cupped Harry's left cheek tenderly making him raise his head and look in Duo's eyes. Silence reigned between them for a few long moments.

"There's more." Duo murmured.

"Bae-…"

"There's more you're not telling me." He interrupted Harry and the Wizard winced and tried to move away, but Duo followed him, not letting him pull back. "Fay, I won't turn my back on you. I won't leave you. Why won't you let me in?"

"Bae." Duo's eyes widened slightly when Harry leaned into his touch and his eyes slipped closed. He sighed and moved back and his eyes opened to look straight in Duo's. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He whispered, took another step back and pulled his shirt on.

"Why?" Harry swallowed and shook his head.

"Because then you'd be afraid of me." Duo frowned in confusion but before he could say something Harry straightened and the air cleared. "Let's go. We need to check everything out before dinner." He made his way towards the door leaving Duo no other choice but to follow him.

Duo felt determination grow in his heart as he followed after Harry.

He had three days before they would hopefully finish their mission and go back to their lives. Three days for Duo to make Harry open up to him and for Duo to prove to him that there was nothing in the world that would make him leave his side ever again.

And he would.

He would.

* * *

"Thank you." Duo nodded at the waiter that brought them dinner and the young man nodded at him with a smile before he left him and Harry alone. Duo smiled at the raven haired man sitting across from him at their table for two. There was a candle in the middle of the table, and in the cozy atmosphere created by the corner they were seated in it was easy to believe they were just two young people who came to enjoy their time together.

Harry looked amazing. His eyes glimmered with the light of the fire reflecting in them. His tight, dark green turtleneck fit him like a second skin showing off his muscled torso. His hair fell into his face in that familiar wild mess, each strand curling outwards in its own way.

He looked young and beautiful and softer than Duo ever remembered seeing him.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Duo murmured and Harry looked at him. Duo took his glass of water and took a sip, and his heart danced at the sight of a small smile which tugged on the corners of Harry's lips. "We sure as hell didn't have this back on L2." Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"In all honesty I've been to enough receptions to grow sick of all this fancy stuff, but yes – this is nice." Duo's smile grew and Harry tilted his head to the side with his eyes glimmering warmly. "It's almost enough for me to forget why we're here." Duo shifted in his place and discreetly looked around. Their position allowed them a great overview of the dining hall with Duo watching the complete back side and Harry facing the entrance.

People were slowly trailing in and a string quartet was playing a light melody creating a comfortable atmosphere.

"That's him." Duo looked at Harry when the Wizard murmured under his breath and Duo nodded at him. "Two guards are with him. We can expect two more hiding at the entrance and at least two more in his suite."

"I'd say a minimum of 8 bodyguards." Duo concluded and Harry nodded minutely.

"I think it's safe to say that we can round the number at 10."

"His route?"

"He'll pass down the middle of the hall in 10 seconds." Duo finished his drink and raised his glass towards the waiter waiting by the door to the kitchen, taking a chance to quickly take a look around the hall, spotting their target without any problems.

"What can I get to you, sir?" the waiter asked once he reached them.

"I think we'll take that champagne." Duo said and the waiter nodded.

"I will bring it right away, sir." The waiter hurried off and Duo looked at Harry.

"His bodyguards look tough, but they're not people we can't handle." Harry nodded and finished the appetizer.

"The Western Trading Summit starts tomorrow morning. They will have meetings throughout the day which means his bodyguards will most probably stay in his quarters." He commented.

"That means we won't get a chance to take him in before they'll be leaving. The risk of getting caught would be too big."

"That also means that we'll be facing all of his guards at the same time." Harry took a deep breath and sat back in his chair with his eyes focused at Duo. To people around them, they would seem as though they were talking about unimportant things with the way Duo was smiling almost tenderly at Harry as he leaned on his left elbow with his right hand resting on the table tracing the edge of his glass. Harry seemed relaxed as well, and his expression appeared to be open and loving.

"Here you go, sirs. I would like to take this chance to congratulate you on your marriage and tell you that the _maitre d'hotel_has a special treat planned for all newlyweds."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at the young man while he poured their drinks for them before he bowed and left to serve another young couple sitting a few tables away.

"You're better at this than I thought you'd be." Duo commented and Harry chuckled as he shifted in his seat, and a shiver passed up Duo's body when Harry took his right hand into his left and entwined their fingers together on top of the table.

"It's easier than I thought it would be." Harry said and Duo had to use every piece of his self-control to stop himself from blushing and licking his suddenly dry lips as Harry caressed his thumb with his own in small tender strokes.

"Have you ever done this before?" Duo asked as he took a sip of the champagne.

"This sort of mission? No; most of the time I worked alone." Harry said and Duo nodded. The main dish arrived and they had to let go of one another.

They didn't speak as they ate opting to just enjoy the light atmosphere and the muffled chatter of the people around them.

Duo took every chance he could to glance at Harry when he felt that the other man wouldn't catch him.

It would be so easy.

It would be so easy to forget that they weren't agents on a mission; so easy to simply convince himself that they were newlyweds on their honeymoon, enjoying their time together before they had to return to their loved ones and their normal lives.

Sitting with Harry like this, simply eating in his quiet company, made Duo imagine how it could be if they were really together.

His heart ached at that.

It ached because he knew – he simply _knew_ how great they would be together. Just like Quatre and Trowa, like Wufei and Heero, he and Harry, his _Fay_, could be so great together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wish you all good evening." Right before desert was about to be served, the _maitre d'hotel_ stopped the quartet to greet the guests. "This hotel has the honor to host the Western Trading Summit, but tonight they will have to excuse me, because this evening is not dedicated to them. Tonight we will dedicate this dinner to six pairs of newlyweds we have staying at our hotel. These 12 young men and women decided to vow to spend the rest of their lives with their chosen partners. I ask of all of you to rise your glasses to them, and for them to join me here to open the dance floor while the St. Peter's Quartet plays for them." Clapping echoed through the room while one by one the couples stood up.

"Come. Dance with me?" Harry looked up at Duo who stood up without Harry noticing. Duo placed his right hand behind his back while he offered his left to Harry. For some reason unknown to him, Harry blushed slightly as he nodded and placed his right hand in Duo's left, allowing him to help him up and over to the dance floor.

As though it was something they did all the time, they fell into almost perfect position just as the quartet started to play, and Harry shivered when Duo placed his right hand on the small of his back, holding Harry's right hand gently as they moved to the waltz.

"I didn't know you could dance." Harry murmured as he allowed Duo to lead, feeling oddly safe in the slightly taller man's arms. Duo chuckled and shrugged as he spun Harry lightly, feeling as though he grew wings.

"Quatre insisted that I learned for his and Trowa's wedding."

"Oh." Harry nodded and Duo smiled down at him.

"Although, I can't recognize this song." He admitted and Harry hummed.

"It is the _'The Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66, Act I, the Garland Waltz'_ composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. One of the most famous waltzes is the history of music." Duo raised an eyebrow at Harry, and the raven haired man blushed slightly. "Sirius, despite being the biggest idiot I've known, had a love for classical music. I picked it up from him." Harry explained and Duo chuckled.

"It's quite beautiful." Duo said and Harry nodded.

"There was an animated movie called Sleeping Beauty which featured this Waltz. The lyrics added to it were quite beautiful too."

"There are lyrics?" the Wizard chuckled at Duo's amazement and just as Duo spun them around Harry started to hum along with the music. When he was back in Duo's arms, the braided man's heart clenched because Harry's eyes were closed and he seemed more relaxed somehow.

As they moved around the dance floor, Duo's eyes widened and he stopped breathing all together when Harry started to sing only loud enough for Duo to hear him.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._  
_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

Duo didn't know Harry could sing, but in that moment he made an oath to make him sing as often as possible. His voice was in no way trained, but it was so full of emotion that it touched Duo's heart.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, _  
_but if I know you I know what you'll do; _  
_you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream._

Duo didn't even realize that they continued to dance. He was so focused on Harry, so focused on the fact that they fit _perfectly_ against one another that he forgot about everything else.

The quartet stopped playing and a loud applause woke the both of them making them tense up and look around. Only then did they realize that the other couples were standing along the edges of the dance floor and that the other guests were all focused on the two of them. They were all clapping for them, and Duo looked at Harry in confusion when the raven haired man moved closer to him as though to hide from the people looking at them.

"Well, I do believe that we have a pair of professionals among us!" the _maitre d'hotel_ spoke teasingly and the other guests laughed. "Please, make another round of applause for Mr. Bae O'Connell and his husband Mr. Fay O'Connell for their outstanding performance!" Duo chuckled and waved lightly at the people while Harry rolled his eyes at him and shook his head with a fond smile. "And now, I would like for all of you to come to the dance floor and continue with this amazing evening."

"Let's go." While the quartet started playing again and the people moved for the dance floor, Duo and Harry made their way to their table. Duo helped Harry take a seat before he moved for his chair, and he grinned at Harry when the other man looked at him from under his fringe.

"I didn't know you could sing!" he said and Harry cleared his throat.

"That's because I _can't_." Duo laughed at that and Harry huffed as he bowed his head.

"It didn't sound like that to me. Wait till I tell the others. We're going to the karaoke bar the moment we get back home."

"I will _not_ sing for anyone!" Harry snapped with wide eyes and Duo grinned at him.

"Not even for me?" he asked with wide, pitiful eyes and pouty lips and Harry winced and recoiled.

"Damn you." He bit out and Duo laughed boomingly again. Harry caught several people looking at them with fond smiles and he ducked his head again.

"Fay?" he looked at Duo when the braided man placed his hand over his by his plate and smiled at him. "You're amazing, you know that?" Harry swallowed with slight difficulties and licked his suddenly dry lips. He felt as though his chest was full of something that made it difficult for him to breathe, and Duo raised an inquiring eyebrow at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Harry answered a bit too quickly and managed to suppress a wince. "I'm – I'm just tired, that's all." Duo smiled and nodded as he slowly stood up.

"Let's go then." Harry nodded and they left the dining hall together.

The moment they were in the hallway leading to their room with no one around them, Harry put some distance between himself and Duo, and the violet-eyed man frowned in confusion.

_It was all an act_, he thought and felt like acid gathered in his stomach. He felt like he could puke.

He forgot.

He managed to forget that they were on a mission. He managed to forget that it was all just an act.

_Idiot!_ He snapped at himself and fisted his hands by his sides while Harry opened the door to their room and walked in. Without a word he made his way to the bathroom leaving Duo alone in the middle of the room.

Duo cursed under his breath, brushed his fingers through his bangs and tugged on his hair.

_How could you forget?! It's all just an act, you moron!_

He resisted the urge to throw something at the closest wall and instead started to pace the room. The evening rolled through his mind over and over again. His body shivered when he remembered how good it felt to hold Harry close while they danced. It felt like he found a long lost puzzle-piece. It felt so – so _real_.

He stopped in his pacing and gaped. He turned on his heel and looked at the closed door of the bathroom.

"It felt real." He murmured into his chin and his heart clenched.

Harry relaxed.

He actually relaxed enough to share something with Duo that he usually wouldn't.

_Could it be that he forgot as well?_ He thought as a spark of hope ignited in his heart.

All of a sudden he remembered that Quatre wanted to tell him something before Harry walked into their room back home, but what was it? What did Quatre want to tell him? Did he feel something from Harry?

Duo cursed under his breath and started pacing again wishing that he could simply call Quatre and ask him, but they were forbidden from any contact until the end of the mission.

He stopped in his pacing again and swallowed.

He would just have to figure it out on his own.

The door of the bathroom opened and Duo turned on his heel. His mouth went dry when he found Harry standing in the doorway in a bathrobe.

"I forgot to take a change of clothes with me." He murmured on his way to the wardrobe. "You're free to go in if you want." Not knowing what to say, Duo nodded and left the room, not seeing that Harry followed him with his eyes.

The Wizard took a seat on the bed heavily and let go of a grave sigh. He looked at his hands which rested in his lap and his eyes slipped closed as he shivered.

_It's a mission, Harry. It's just a mission_. He thought and swallowed over the bile that gathered in his throat. _Besides,_ he opened his eyes and a small, depreciative smile tugged on his lips, _you could never be good enough for him._

* * *

_Blinding darkness surrounds me.__  
__And I am reaching for you only._

* * *

Duo walked out of the bathroom and frowned when he found Harry moving to take a pillow and a blanket off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Harry jumped in his place.

"I was going to sleep on the-…"

"Nonsense." Duo interrupted him. "The bed is big enough for the both of us, and that couch doesn't look very comfortable." Harry's lips hung open for a few moments and Duo just raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on. We need to get up early for breakfast tomorrow and we need to scout out the trader's bodyguards. We need to be well rested for that." Without waiting to see if Harry would listen to him Duo crawled under the covers and turned on his side facing Harry. The Wizard finally closed his mouth and nodded minutely. He laid down facing Duo, and the other man could tell without great deduction skills that Harry was tense.

"Relax, you dolt. It's not like I'll take advantage of you." He teased and Harry choked up with his eyes widening comically.

"I know that, you idiot!" he snapped and Duo laughed. "Besides, you'd need another 10 years of training to be able to take advantage of me." He drawled and Duo raised an eyebrow at him as he slowly moved onto his knees. Harry's eyes widened again while Duo smirked at him.

"Really now?" he dragged out and Harry's eyes widened even more when Duo moved towards him like a panther stalking its pray.

"Duo, what are you doing?" he murmured surprisingly breathless. His heart was picking up speed and warmth was pooling in his stomach.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" unconsciously Harry moved back on his arms and Duo grinned slyly.

"Bae, _no_." Harry warned and Duo's grin turned positively evil. In the next moment he pounced, and Harry could do nothing but laugh and try to fight Duo off while the slightly bigger man tickled his sides mercilessly. "Bae! Bae, _stop_! Stop it!" he shouted breathlessly as he laughed, Duo's snickering echoing around him and his warmth enveloping him.

"What was it about 10 years?!" he called out teasingly and Harry yelped as he tried to catch Duo's dexterous hands.

"Bae, please! I can't – oh, god! Bae, _stop it_!" he moved quickly and suddenly he found himself straddling Duo who was looking up at him with his lips pressed tightly together while he tried to stop himself from laughing. Harry's hair was more ruffled than ever, there was a furious blush on his face and he was breathing with slight difficulties. "You're a _monster_." Harry breathed out and Duo grinned up at him.

"You say that as though you didn't already know that." He drawled and Harry opened his mouth to answer, but all of a sudden he choked up and his eyes widened. He looked in Duo's eyes, and only then did Duo notice the compromising position they were in. His mouth went dry and he felt like air was kicked out of his lungs.

"Sorry." Harry murmured and quickly climbed off of Duo. He turned his back on the other man while Duo rolled after him with his right hand hovering right over Harry's shoulder. He froze up when he saw how rigid Harry was and his heart clenched.

_What do I do_? He thought.

"Good night, Bae." Harry murmured and curled in on himself and Duo felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water into his face. He pulled back, but didn't turn away from Harry.

"Good night, Fay." He answered in a tight voice and swallowed as he settled in bed.

_Damn it_, he cursed in his mind as he closed his eyes.

He would have to think of a way to figure out how Harry felt about all of this. There was no way for him to make Harry talk about it. If the Wizard was good at anything it was his ability to avoid answering anything bluntly and honestly, and if Duo would try to force him to talk it would get them nowhere.

He would just have to find another way to make Harry open up to him.

* * *

Duo was awoken by a choked up gasp and shifting in the bed. He sat up quickly and looked around only for his eyes to settle on Harry's twisting form.

"B – Bae!" he choked out and Duo's eyes widened. Harry's nightmares were a normal occurrence, but he never called out for anyone in his sleep. He never trashed like this either.

"Fay! Fay, it's okay! It's just a dream!" he took a firm hold of Harry's shoulders doing his best to avoid Harry's fists. "Fay, you're safe! We're safe! Wake up!" he snapped and in the next moment he found himself on his back with Harry on top of him with a pair of horror-filled eyes staring down at him.

"Bae?" he gasped and Duo nodded minutely.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He murmured in a calming tone although his heart was beating quickly in his ears. His eyes glanced at the wand pointed threateningly at his throat and Harry followed his glance. His eyes widened and he threw the wand away just as he jumped off of Duo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-…"

"Fay!" Duo rushed after his partner and grabbed a hold of his arm before Harry could run away and lock himself in the bathroom.

"Bae, let go." His voice was wavering and strained but Duo just tightened his hold on Harry's arm.

"I'm not letting go, Fay. You'll tell me what that was about _right_now. I'm tired of waiting for you to finally open up. I've been watching you struggling with nightmares ever since you moved in with us and I'm tired of it."

"Bae, let go!"

"No!"

"Let go of me!" Harry turned on his heel with his free arm raised and hand fisted, but Duo caught him and within seconds pinned Harry on the bed holding his arms above his head and straddling his waist.

"I'm not letting go of you ever again!" he thundered and Harry choked up, looking up at Duo with wide eyes. "Damn it, Fay! I thought all you needed was time! It's been close to three months! Three fuckin' months since ya moved in with us! You let everyone in! Why not me?!"

"Bae-…"

"I was so damn 'appy when I saw ya! I thought ya were dead! I thought I lost ya just like I lost Solo an' tha others! I thought I failed ya like I failed every single god forsaken thing I care about on this fucking Earth! An' then ya come 'ere an' ya're alive an' I can _see_tha' ya're hurtin' an' I can't do a damn thin' 'cause ya just won't let me in! I love ya, god damn it, Fay!" Duo stared down at Harry breathing as though he ran a marathon while Harry stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Bae, I-…"

"I dun care if ya dun love me, Fay. I just – I need ya ta let me _in_. I can't stand watchin' ya suffer. I dun care what 'appened during yer wars. I dun care what ya 'ad ta do ta survive. Ya're 'ere now. Ya made it. _Please_, just-…" Duo's words died on his tongue when two crystalline tears trailed down Harry's cheeks. They were soon followed by two more and Harry choked up.

"I can't!" he breathed out weakly. "I'm so sorry, Bae, I – _God_, I want to, I want to let you in so much but-…"

"What are you afraid of?" Duo didn't care that his voice was broken and wavering. He didn't care that he was shivering just as much as Harry was. He didn't care about anything but the man under him who seemed to be at his breaking point.

"I've lost everyone I've ever cared for, Bae." Harry whispered and Duo stopped breathing. "I can't lose you too. I _can't_."

* * *

_This hopelessness that drowns all that I believe,_  
_will be the one thing that I need_  
_for you only._

* * *

"I'm a broken mess, Bae!" tears trailed down Harry's cheeks one by one. "I can stand strong and I can – I can _pretend_ that I'm alright, but – but I'm _not_. I can't escape my nightmares! Every night they're just getting worse, and they're not just about the wars anymore, Bae! I keep seeing you and the others! I keep seeing you slipping right through my fingers and I – I can't take it! I can't take falling for you just to lose you, I can't-…" in the next moment Duo bowed down and slammed his lips against Harry's in a desperate attempt to convey everything he felt for the raven-haired man; the pain and hopelessness he felt when he thought he lost him forever, the memory of him he kept in his heart through everything he faced, the love that appeared and grew ever since chance brought them together again.

"I'm not going anywhere, ya _idiot_!" Duo hissed against Harry's lips as he rested his forehead on Harry's. "Ya're not gettin' rid o' me tha' easily."

"You can't promise me that, Bae." Harry pressed out through his teeth. Duo could feel him shivering under him. He could feel the trembles which shook his strong body, he could feel his warmth radiating off of him in steady waves. Harry's scent was enveloping him and his magic was radiating around them licking against Duo's skin, sending shivers down his spine.

"I can promise tha' I'll do everything to always come back." Duo answered and Harry's bottom lip quivered.

"Why?" he breathed out and Duo simply bowed down and kissed him again.

"Because we're the same."

* * *

_There's a hunger slowly growing._  
_Chasing shadows but never knowing_  
_if all that I have done is keeping me from you._

* * *

"We're not-…"

"We both lost people we loved. We both struggled to survive in our own way, and we _did_, Fay. _We survived._" Duo stressed out as he raised his head to look down at Harry who seemed to be holding his breath. "We did it." He spoke firmly. "And we'll keep on doing it together." Harry let go of the breath he was holding and Duo's heart swelled when he caught sight of sparks of hope appearing in Harry's beautiful eyes.

"I'm tired of the nightmares." He whispered and Duo smiled at him lovingly.

"I'll help you wake up."

* * *

_Can the arms of mercy bring the rescue__  
__to return to you?_

* * *

Duo stared at Harry's face watching as the slightly smaller man worried his bottom lip between his teeth. A small smile tugged on his face as he remembered that same action performed by a much younger Harry, and his heart danced in his chest.

"You're mine, Fay. You've always been mine." Duo murmured and bowed down to nudge Harry's nose with his before he teased Harry into releasing his lip with light nips and licks. He sighed into Harry's mouth as he kissed him and a shot of pleasure surged up his spine when Harry moved under him and his awakening length rubbed against Harry's own. "Damn it!" he cursed breathlessly and Harry chuckled.

"Let go of me, Bae?" he murmured as he leaned up to peck Duo's lips lightly and the long haired man swallowed difficultly as Harry rolled his hips upwards. Duo chuckled and smirked as he bit Harry's bottom lip and teased it with his tongue.

"Why?" he murmured as he moved lower and pushed one leg between Harry's. "I have you right where I want you." He dragged his hands down Harry's forearms as he kissed down Harry's chin and neck. In a second he found himself on his back with Harry leaning over him, but before he could react, Harry ground down on him and all he could do was throw his head back and moan. "Damn it, Fay!" he cursed and Harry chuckled.

"You were sayin'?"

"You little-…" he grabbed Harry's waist and all but threw him to the side and while Harry tried to roll away to escape Duo, the braided man proved to be too quick for him and he trapped him under himself and rolled his hips against Harry's ass making the raven haired Agent ground against the bed, rubbing his hardening member against the mattress.

"Bae!"

"You're not getting away from me." Duo growled as he bit into Harry's neck, just below his ear. "I'm not letting you go, ever again." He move back and pulled his t-shirt off before he did the same to Harry and hurriedly pushed the smaller man back down, not giving him a chance to escape.

"Bae, just-…" his words got stuck in his throat as Duo kissed down his spine before he moved to the right and traced a few of the scars on Harry's back with his lips and tongue. Duo leaned his weight on his left arm and raised his right to trace the curve of Harry's spine as he moved back to watch the muscles move under stretched skin. He bowed down and laid kisses down Harry's spine as he reached the small of his back and his heart clenched and his cock twitched in the confines of his sweatpants when Harry gasped and arched his ass up when Duo pushed his hand under the waistband and slipped his index finger down the crack to tease Harry's entrance.

"Shit. I don't have any-…"

"Gimmi your hand!" Harry gasped out breathlessly and Duo frowned for a second before realization struck him and his pulled his hand out of Harry's pants.

"Gotta love magic." He murmured while he entwined his fingers with Harry as he kneeled behind him. He shivered when something cold covered his hand and a breathless chuckle rolled off of his lips. He pulled Harry up to his knees and tugged his pants down, swallowing a moan when the raven's perfect, pert ass was revealed to Duo's hungry eyes. He licked his lips and bowed down to kiss the small of Harry's back. "Do we need a-…"

"N-no." Harry interrupted him. "Wizard. Safe." He gasped and Duo let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding as he moved his right hand to tease Harry's entrance with the tip of his finger. He leaned over Harry to kiss the nape of his neck just as he pushed one finger in and he felt like someone kicked the air out of him when Harry held his breath for a second only to let it out in a sharp exhale and shiver.

"You good?" Duo murmured against Harry's shoulder and the raven nodded before he rested his forehead on his crossed arms.

"Yeah." Duo swallowed and took a deep, calming breath.

"God, ya're perfect!" he blurted out and slowly started to move his finger making Harry mewl and arch up a bit.

* * *

_Keep on running farther; faster.__  
__And keep on searching for this haunting as an answer._

* * *

"Bae, please! Please, I can't – I'm – I'm gonna-…" Duo breathed out sharply as he pulled his fingers out of Harry and flipped him on his back, sliding between his spread legs before he swooped in and kissed his lover with everything he had. He moved back and looked in Harry's eyes, hissing when his aching member rubbed against Harry's loosened, sleek entrance.

"I ain't lettin' go again, Fay." He murmured against Harry's lips, their breath's mixing between them. "I ain't lettin' go of ya ever again!" with one hard push he entered Harry fully and the emerald eyed man's lips opened in a soundless scream, his eyes closing and head tilting back in pure, undiluted pleasure. Duo ground his teeth together and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as wave after wave of pleasure surged up his spine, and he buried his face in Harry's right shoulder, holding on to the last bits of sanity he had left.

"B-Bae?" he slowly raised his head and looked down in Harry's eyes. Two callused, strong, shivering hands cupped his face and Harry caressed his cheeks with his thumbs before he pushed himself up a bit and kissed Duo lightly.

"I ain't gonna break." He whispered and Duo swallowed. He nodded as he rested his forehead against Harry's and slowly pulled out. Harry's eyes slipped closed again as Duo pushed in slowly, keeping a steady pace, rubbing again Harry's prostate with each slow thrust.

It seemed as though they were breathing as one; as though their hearts beat in tandem.

It felt like everything they lived through, everything they survived, every moment of pain and suffering led to this one moment in time.

Ever since the wars ended, Duo caught himself wishing to be able to fly among the starts just _one more time_.

Ever since he first looked at the sky from Earth and saw the endless stars scattered in the dark sky, Harry wished he could fly among them.

Ever since they last ran together holding one another's hand, they wished in the deepest part of their hearts to be able to just hold each other _one last time_.

And finally, after years and years, their wishes came true. They felt like they were among the stars, holding each other's hand.

* * *

_And I know you will find me in orbit,__  
__for I am breathing only for this._

* * *

*Ready?* Harry chuckled when Duo's voice came through the small ear-piece.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He murmured into the small, button-speaker on the high collar of his suit and crouched low behind a tree. He spared a glance to a tree on the other side of the road. He knew Duo was hiding high up in the branches with his trusty TacOp Alpha 66 in his arms, ready to shoot at Harry's signal. "I still think you should have taken a place on the ground. I ain't gonna heal you if the recoil splits your forehead open." His lips twitched in a suppressed smile even while he was talking, and his fingers trembled slightly when Duo's dry chuckling hummed in his ear.

*Oh ye of little faith.* Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Remember, there are-…"

*Three cars, four guards in the first, three guards in the last, target, two guards and the driver in the middle car. I know. You blow up to first and third car, I kill any survivors. Got it.* Harry smiled a small smile and took a deep breath. *Love you!* he choked on a snort and cursed under his breath.

"Moron."

*You know you love me.* Harry was about to answer when he felt a ripple in the magical barrier he created.

"They're coming."

*See ya in a minute, lover! Don't get killed!*

"Right back at ya, moron!"

* * *

"This was surprisingly easy." Duo drawled as he met up with Harry in front of the last car. The bodyguards were good and dead and their target was cowering in front of them with a suspicious wet patch in front of his pants. Duo grinned down at him with darkened eyes and his rifle thrown over his shoulder while Harry stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest and wand held loosely in his right hand.

"I'd say it was a job well done." He sneered and Duo snickered.

"What say ya, Fay? 'E's a Black Market Trader. E's been sellin' people ta tha' highest bidder. I ain't in a 'urry ta get 'ome."

"I don't know, Bae. We _were_ given orders to bring him back alive." Duo snickered at Harry's 'as a matter of facts' tone.

"No one said nothin' 'bout 'im needin' ta be sane _or_ in one piece." His voice lowered an octave and Harry grinned darkly.

"No! Please! I'll – I'll come peacefully! I'll pay you! You can have whatever you want! I promise!" the man was on his knees in front of them, a whimpering mess which some 15 minutes ago screamed at his men to kill Duo and Harry.

"They never learn, do they, Bae?" Harry drawled and Duo snorted.

"They never learn, Fay. They never learn."

* * *

"Une's not happy with you." Harry and Duo looked up at Wufei who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his face. The partners exchanged a glance and snorted.

"He's alive, isn't he?" Duo drawled and Harry stifled a chuckle.

"You could have left something for us." Wufei murmured and Harry winked at him.

"Don't worry, Wufei. Next time Duo and I will have to bring in a Black Marketer, we'll make sure there's enough left of him for all of you to have some fun with him." He promised and Wufei snorted.

"Sure." He pushed himself away form the doorway and made his way out. "Don't be late for dinner. Relena and Sally are coming over."

"Just don't let Lena anywhere near the kitchen!" Duo shouted after Wufei while Harry rolled his eyes.

"You just won't let her live it down, will you?" Harry murmured and Duo snickered.

"You know I just love teasing her." He said and Harry chuckled. He pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and Duo felt his mouth go dry. With a few fast clicks, he got into the Preventers security system, making sure they were alone. He smirked when he found that just a few more people were lingering in the lobby and that Wufei was the last man on their floor. He made sure that Harry was engrossed in typing up his report and slowly stood up, making sure not to make a sound. He stopped behind Harry, mentally cheering and thanking whoever came up with none-reflective monitor screens as he placed his hands on the backrest of Harry's chair and quickly turned him around.

Harry yelped and grabbed the armrests of his armchair and looked up at Duo with wide eyes while Duo grinned slyly down at him as he slowly sunk to his knees in front of his raven haired lover.

"Bae, what are you doing?" Harry asked wearily as Duo placed his hands on his knees and rubbed his thighs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he drawled and Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Bae?"

"Hush!" the violet-eyed man dragged his hands up Harry's thighs and stopped at his crotch, thumbing his awakening cock through the rough material of his trousers. "You're a bit tense, love. Let me help ya." Duo winked at Harry and his lover gulped audibly.

"Bae, someone might walk in!" Harry pressed out through his teeth although the blush already coloring his cheeks and the growing tent in his pants definitely didn't support his exclamation.

"Everyone's gone home already, Fay." Duo murmured as he leaned in and kissed Harry's straining member through his pants.

"Oh God!" the Wizard gasped and Duo snickered when he heard the door slam closed. "Why – Why do I have a feeling we'll be late for dinner?" Duo chuckled as he unbuttoned Harry's trousers.

"They'll forgive us." He licked his lips when Harry raised his hips a bit and Duo tugged his pants off of him, his eyes widening when Harry's proud member was revealed to him. Harry mewled and shivered when Duo kissed the tip of his cock before he lightly sucked it into his mouth.

"You're a _fiend_." Harry breathed out and Duo moaned around his member making Harry gasp and his hips twitch up. He slowly bobbed his head taking more and more of Harry in every time. His own cock twitched in anticipation when Harry fisted his right hand in Duo's hair with his left fisted on Duo's right shoulder, holding on for dear life.

"B – Bae, I – I'm not gonna la-…" his words turned into a choked up gasp as he came and Duo swallowed around his cock, moaning at the taste of his lover filling his mouth. He moved back and looked up at Harry, and his heart clenched when his saw the bliss on Harry's face and his eyes, dilated with passion. His chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took, and his body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Duo swallowed when Harry looked down at him with desire-darkened eyes, but before he could move, Harry grabbed his arms with surprising strength, twisted them around, and within seconds, Duo found himself sitting on Harry's desk with his legs parted and Harry's lips on his. He moaned and his hips bucked up when Harry all but tore his pants open.

"Eager, aren't we?" he chuckled breathlessly and Harry threw him a glance over the rims of his glasses. In that moment Harry's phone rang and Duo glanced at it while Harry slid down on his knees.

"Answer it." He bit out and Duo fumbled to take a hold of it.

"Hello, hello!"

_"Duo? Why are you answering Harry's phone?"_

"Hey-ya, Q-bean!" Duo cheered only to yelp and bite his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning when Harry swallowed him whole in one go.

_"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah! Fay's, ah – Fay's a bit busy at the mo – moment! What do ya need?" he shivered and threw his head back with a gasp when Harry sucked on him, cursing in his head and trying to concentrate on not scarring Quatre for life.

_"I was just calling to ask for you two to stop at the convenience store and buy wine. We're fresh out, and you know Relena likes to drink wine with pasta."_

"O-okay! No problem! Will do!" Duo winced and fisted his free hand in Harry's hair while the raven haired man growled around him. "Fuck!"

_"Duo, are you okay? You sound strange."_

"Yeah, I'm – I'm fine! We'll hurry home, Cat!"

_"Duo, what-…"_ without waiting for Quatre to finish he ended the call and threw the phone over his shoulder leaning back on his hand as Harry quickened the pace.

"Ya're gonna be the frickin' death o' me." He blurted out and Harry moaned around him, making Duo come with a strained moan. Duo's arm gave up on him and he fell on his back, breathing as though he ran a marathon. Harry chuckled as he stood up and wiped his lips clean with the back of his right hand. With a snap of his fingers both were decent again and Duo smirked up at him.

"I dun think I'll ever be able ta look at this office tha same again." He murmured and Harry chuckled.

"You started it. Now _move_. I need to finish my report." He said as he straightened his chair and Duo groaned as he sat up.

"We'll just come in earlier tomorrow." He hopped off of Harry's desk and stretched. "Come on. I wanna go home." Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"A big baby; that's what you are." He mumbled as he made his way towards the door. He summoned his phone in his hand while Duo caught up to him and threw his right arm over Harry's shoulders.

"You know you love me." He drawled slyly and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I just want to ask all the people who sent me requests to send them again! I lost my list (I was an idiot and didn't save it on my laptop)!**

**I REPEAT!**

**People who asked me to write a story for them, please send me a PM!**

**AND I am still accepting requests, so shoot!**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


End file.
